<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crossing the Line by bpacc437</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504605">Crossing the Line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpacc437/pseuds/bpacc437'>bpacc437</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Egg Laying, F/F, I'm Sorry, Incest, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Sex, read the tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpacc437/pseuds/bpacc437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hornet and Herrah cross a line.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Herrah the Beast/Hornet (Hollow Knight)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crossing the Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Herrah shivered when she heard the knock on her door. It was Hornet again, she didn’t have to open the door to know that. And she knew exactly what Hornet was visiting for, why she had snuck out from the White Palace, made the journey all the way to Deepnest. It certain wasn’t for a simple visit. While Hornet did love her mother, she wasn’t the kind of bug who would drag herself halfway across Hallownest for a casual chat. No. Hornet was here to partake in something horrible.</p><p>Something Herrah never should have let get this far.</p><p>But against her better instincts, Herrah cried out, “Come in, dear.”</p><p>Hornet gently opened the door, and stepped inside. She slowly slid the door into the jamb, and locked it behind her. She turned to face her mother. “Hello, Herrah.”</p><p>As she watched her daughter approach, Herrah felt like her mind was about to burst. She couldn’t do this with her daughter. Not again. It was wrong to do it the first time, and the second, and the third, the fourth, fifth, sixth…</p><p>She managed an utterance, “Hornet, my lovely. I don’t think we should be doing this anymore.”</p><p>Hornet cocked her head in a way that signified she knew what her mother had meant, but she wasn’t going to take her words seriously. “Whatever do you mean, mother? I don’t recall us doing anything distasteful.”</p><p>Herrah laid down on her back, face pointed towards the ceiling. She intentionally avoided looking at Hornet as she responded, “Don’t be silly, my daughter. You know what I mean. I don’t think we should make love anymore.”</p><p>Hornet wasn’t taking her words with any gravity. She was already disrobing, gingerly laying her cloak in a heap at the side of Herrah’s bed. Her mother had gotten like this before, but all of her reservations always melted the moment their lovemaking began. She turned a flirtatious look towards Herrah as she said, “Mother, you don’t really think that, do you?”</p><p>The Queen was still averting her gaze. “I do truly think that, Hornet. It can’t be right, us being together like this. Don’t you ever feel guilt or regret after our lovemaking?”</p><p>Hornet was being honest when she responded, “Never. Not once. I don’t care how ‘wrong’ it’s supposed to be.” She walked over towards the bed, mouth watering at the sight of her mother.</p><p>Herrah sighed in frustration. “Dearest, it was a mistake for me to initiate this. Imagine what will happen if the rest of the world finds out about us. You’ll never find a proper mate, and my reputation will be forever tarnished.” The Queen of Deepnest tried desperately to hide the excitement and arousal in her voice that was generated from seeing Hornet naked.</p><p>“I don’t mind if I don’t find a ‘proper’ mate, because I already have you. And as for your reputation, you don’t value it more than this, do you?” Before Herrah could respond, Hornet leaped gently onto her, laid down so they were face-to-face, and kissed her on the lips.</p><p>The only response Hornet needed was the feeling of Herrah’s tongue mingling with her own. Hornet giggled. This kiss reminded her of the first time they’d made love. It had only been a few weeks ago, so Hornet remembered it all clearly. Neither one of them had been planning to fuck the other that night, it was just supposed to be a nice, quiet night of mother-daughter bonding.</p><p>The Pale King had given Hornet leave to spend a few nights with her mother, hoping that it would improve her morale and fighting spirit. Hornet was overjoyed to see her mother, and Herrah was elated to see her daughter. Hornet was well into her maturity, nearing the age where her mother would try to set her up with an eligible partner. But that night, none of that mattered. They were just so happy to see one another. So delightfully happy.</p><p>It had happened so fast. After dinner, they were laying on the Queen’s bed in the Deepnest. There was nowhere else for Hornet to sleep. As they tried to sleep, the two embraced one another. Herrah, feeling sentimental, brought Hornet to her face and went to kiss her on the cheek.</p><p>But Hornet had kissed her back on the lips instead. Hornet hadn’t meant to do it, it happened instinctually, like breathing. But it felt so right, and so perfect, that Hornet leaned into it, kissing Herrah ever deeper. She wanted to be closer to Herrah, to express to her all the love that the King’s separation had robbed of them.</p><p>Herrah was initially shocked, but as Hornet explored her mouth, a deep well of emotions exploded within her. She loved her daughter so, so, so much. She was the most precious thing she had in the world. Herrah loved her, in a way that no woman should ever love her daughter. And in that moment, she hadn’t cared.</p><p>Things had escalated from there into sex. As the afterglow of their orgasms faded, Herrah swore that she would never do this again.</p><p>But the next night, they did it again. And the next night, and the next. When Hornet was returned to the White Palace, part of Herrah was pleased. She obviously couldn’t help herself when it came to Hornet. Maybe some distance was what they needed?</p><p>But Hornet had showed up the following night. She had found a way to sneak out of the White Palace. From there, she had spent a few hours sneaking back to the Deepnest. It was the dead of night, no one would be looking for her until afternoon of the following day.</p><p>As Herrah saw Hornet that night, standing in the doorway, all ragged and tattered, she knew that she would never be able to stop herself again. What frightened her more was that she didn’t want to. Everything felt just right with Hornet, like things were as they should be.</p><p>Back in the present, every bit of resistance inside of Herrah was melting under Hornet’s tongue. The feeling of Hornet’s tongue mingling with her own, the taste and texture of her daughter’s mouth - it was all too much for Herrah to take. Her daughter’s warm, wet mouth hugged her tongue gently as she tasted every part of it, deep moans rising from her chest.</p><p>Hornet’s face was pressed tightly against her mother’s. She wasn’t able to explore much of Herrah’s mouth, but what she did get to explore always knocked her flat. She hugged Herrah’s body with both arms as she pushed her face closer to her mother’s, her tongue desperately tasting more and more of her mouth.</p><p>The two were wet before a minute was up. Neither one of them wanted to break the moment, this blissful instance where the two of them were locked in loving embrace. But both of them knew there was something even more exquisite than this, all they had to do was reach out and take it.</p><p>The two of them broke the kiss, a strand of saliva branding between their mouths. It grew long and thin, before snapping as their heads fully pulled apart. Hornet was panting already, body shaking with excitement. She whispered out a meek, “Mother, please take me,” as she sat herself down just inches from Herrah’s mouth.</p><p>“Any night, my love,” Herrah responded, gently lifting Hornet. She gently plopped Hornet down on her mouth, and teased her cunt with her tongue. Hornet let out a small, strange cry as Herrah ran her tongue across her.</p><p>Herrah took her top two arms, and hooked them over Hornet’s small legs, lightly pinning Hornet’s cunt to her mouth. Herrah ran herself across her daughter’s tiny pussy several times, each one wringing a spasm and moan out of Hornet. The way it brushed against her clit made Hornet want to scream with ecstasy. It was just as magical and wonderful as it was the first time they had made love. But nothing before could compare to what Hornet felt when Herrah slipped her tongue fully inside her. Hornet started thrashing, body spasming with pleasure. Her mother’s gentle hands kept her firmly in place as Herrah tasted her daughter deeply. Herrah was much better at controlling her moans than Hornet was, but even she felt like screaming after just a few moments of being deep inside Hornet.</p><p>Her walls hugged Herrah’s tongue gently, their warmth seeming to envelop her entire body. Hornet started bucking her cunt against Herrah, crying out for her mother to give her more.</p><p>Herrah brought a hand up to Hornet’s back and gently stroked it while she played with her daughter. Herrah ran another one of her hands down to her own cunt, and was entirely unsurprised to find it soaking, her clit erect from its hood, begging from stimulation. Herrah didn’t keep herself waiting, and she let out a sharp cry as she started massaging her clit in time with Hornet’s desperate bucks against her face.</p><p>Tears of joy formed in Hornet’s eyes as her mind was taken to a place beyond words. Her entire body was on fire with pure rapture as Herrah ate her out. She could only shout out, over and over again, “Mother, mother!”</p><p>Herrah could tell that her daughter was close to an orgasm. She stimulated every part of Hornet that she could, working in as much of her tongue as Hornet’s small form would allow. The effect on her daughter is nothing short of mind-shattering. Hornet is unable to form coherent words or thoughts as she feels the orgasm begin to rock over her. With one final, pleading cry, she cums in Herrah’s mouth.</p><p>It’s nothing for Herrah to swallow down every last gulp of it, the incoherent delighted screams leaving Hornet’s mouth music to her ears. Herrah’s not too far behind her, the feeling of swallowing Hornet’s cum, along with the stimulation from her masturbation, soon sends Herrah off on her own orgasm.</p><p>Herrah’s orgasm erupts out of her, leaking down her sides and staining the bed below her. It takes all of her will and control to not devolve into the screaming mess that her daughter is, but she manages to hold on. She lets go of Hornet’s legs, and is sent further into orgasmic bliss by the feeling of Hornet desperately fucking her mouth, sending wave after wave of cum into her mother.</p><p>The feeling of Hornet’s cum leaking down her lips kicks off another wave of orgasms from Herrah and, for the first time, she screams. Gods, who had she been kidding? This was worth more than anything as abstract as reputation. In that moment, all Herrah wanted was to be like this with Hornet forever.</p><p>Hornet felt the same way for her mother as the last of her orgasms rolled out of her. But she felt something deeper too. As Hornet’s mind returned to her, all she could think of was taking her relationship with her mother to the next step.</p><p>But what could the next step be? After a few short moments of thinking, Hornet flung herself from Hornet’s head, diving towards her cunt. Herrah was left reeling, shocked by her sudden departure from her lips. What was she so desperate to do?</p><p>At Herrah’s cunt, Hornet felt something harden and emerge from her. Herrah looked on, and screamed in both pleasure and horror as she saw Hornet’s ovipositor emerge. Hornet still didn’t know much about how this appendage worked, but she did know what it would let her fuck her mother and fill her with eggs. Her eggs. She was going to fill Herrah with her spawn.</p><p>Part of Herrah’s mind rebelled in terror at this sight. No. This was a bridge too far. You can’t let her breed you, she’s your daughter! But the rest of Herrah, the part that desired Hornet as more than a daughter, looked on and gasped breathlessly, “Please, Hornet, fill me!”</p><p>Hornet animalistically inserted herself into Herrah, her cunt already lubed from her masturbation and orgasm. She pounded her mother like a rabid animal, pleasure overcoming everything in her being as she returned to yelling fulfillment.</p><p>Herrah was shocked by the size of her daughter. She was more than large enough to pleasure her, as the high moans escaping her mouth were evidence of. The morality in Herrah told her to fling Hornet from her body, to stop her from crossing the threshold she was about to cross. But the rest of Herrah was too busy moaning as Hornet slapped against her.</p><p>Hornet was gripping Herrah with both arms again, leaning into Herrah as she fucked her senseless. No doubts or regrets wracked her mind. This was right. She loved her mother, and she knew Herrah felt the same about her. They were going to be fantastic mates.</p><p>Herrah’s moans escalated into cries as Hornet’s thrusts increased in intensity and frequency. Her mother’s screams sent Hornet ever deeper into fiery light as she pounded Herrah.</p><p>The Queen of Deepnest had never felt like this before. Every sense was ignited, blown up to its most intense extreme. Her entire body was on fire, and she felt like this was going to explode with pleasure. She had no reservations about anything anymore. Let Hornet fill her with her eggs. It was what they both wanted.</p><p>As if detecting this thought inside of her mother, Hornet felt herself rise up to the brink of another orgasm. Desperate gasps escaped her mouth as she bounced against her mother, burying her face deep in her bulk. Hornet, through the explosive pleasure, had just enough mental fortitude left to scream, “Mothing, I’m coming!”</p><p>With this, Hornet exploded into Herrah, filling her with egg after egg. The feeling of being filled by her daughter’s eggs robbed Herrah of all speech, all language. She lay there, breathless with pleasure, completely silent as Hornet filled her with eggs. She came, and came, and came, mind temporarily reduced to nothing more than the sensation of repeated orgasms.</p><p>Dozens of eggs fill Herrah before Hornet feels herself starting to come down. How many had she pumped into her mother? Ten? Twenty? Thirty? More? The answer doesn’t matter to her right now. All that matters is that she’s filled Herrah with her spawn. There, they will incubate until the time is right for them to be birthed. Hornet cozied up to Herrah’s belly, now swollen with the spawn of her own daughter. “Oh, Herrah…” she murmured.</p><p>Herrah, still dazed and overwhelmed, felt nothing more than the searing light of pleasure filling her entire being. When she comes to later that day, she will be filled with disgust and regret at what she’s done. But, under those emotions, there will also be joy and happiness. A sigh of relief that she’s crossed this horrible line, and will truly take on Hornet as a mate.</p><p>Because deep down, that’s what she’s always wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>